The present disclosure generally relates to image processing technology, and specifically, relates to image processing method and device for detecting the operator's operating body.
Description of the Related Art
Recently, with the increasing development of information technology, electronic devices are able to identify an operator's actions and implement corresponding processing. Typically, such electronic devices capture an object image (including video) by a camera, and then identify the operator's hand movement (gesture) in the object image, so as to perform various processing corresponding to the gesture.
However, there are situations when the acquired object image includes an operating body other than the operator's. In such cases, the electronic device needs to determine which operating body belongs to the operator, otherwise the electronic device is susceptible mis-operation due to registering gestures of an operating body other than the operator.
As an example, there are smart glasses which are able to identify an operator's gestures, as illustrated in a first view image in FIG. 1. As illustrated in FIG. 1, there are two hands in the image, in which hand 1 holding the mouse and closing to the electronic device is the operator's hand, while hand 2 belongs to someone else located opposite the operator's hand. In this case, the electronic device needs to distinguish which hand is the operator's hand. After detecting hand 1 as the operator's hand, the electronic device needs to recognize the movements of hand 1 while ignoring the movements of the non-operator's hand 2.
The traditional method for detecting an operating body of an operator operating an electronic device needs to use time, space and the probabilistic graphical models of appearance for modeling. However, such methods are disadvantageous due to the high operating expense, power and time consumption of the implementation of such complex calculations.